


Freckles, Fingers and Five Days

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Pretty Hands." Jensen wakes up with a hangover and a lot of guilt and tries to sneak away...but Jared reminds him that it's his turn now....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Freckles, Fingers and Five Days  
Pairing: JA/JP  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 1801  
  
Summary: So...yeah...[](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/profile)[ **plutogirl10**](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/) asked for finger porn...and [Pretty Hands](http://phantisma.livejournal.com/73314.html) was born...but...there was more...or, rather....[](http://aracale.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aracale.livejournal.com/) **aracale** promised me J3+chocolate porn if I wrote the more...and so...oh, yeah...um...Jensen wakes up with a hangover and a lot of guilt and tries to sneak away...but Jared reminds him that it's his turn now....  
  
A/Ns  & Warnings: Dudes, I **don't** write _RPS_! I don't...but...I was bribed. BRIBED! That's my story and I'm sticking to it!  
  
Disclaimers: *Yeah...it's all made up...really*  
  
  
  
Jensen was aware of the pounding in his head long before anything else. His memory of why it hurt was a little foggy…until he realized there was a long, hot body pressed up against his…until a big hand shifted almost possessively over his chest…then it came back in a rush…the fool he’d made of himself…  
  
He opened his eyes to verify that the hand was Jared’s, then closed them quickly. He didn’t even begin to know how to handle this…how to slip out of bed and find his clothes and pretend the whole thing never happened…that he hadn’t sucked Jared’s fingers into his mouth…that he hadn’t sucked Jared’s cock or jacked himself off with Jared’s hand…  
  
Jared’s damn fucking pretty hands.  
  
Jared’s breathing was still deep and even. Listening to it was…calming…and damn arousing when combined with the heat coming off his hand. Jensen breathed out and moved to the side of the bed. Jared’s hand slid off him, thumping to the bed as Jensen got his feet under him and stood. Jared snuffled and rolled over, and Jensen froze, waiting. When he didn’t seem inclined to wake up, Jensen nodded and tip toed from the room, gathering what he thought were his clothes as he made for the bathroom.  
  
He figured he could shower and call a cab and be gone before Jared even woke up. Then they could just pretend. Because Jensen had sworn to himself this wasn’t going to happen. He was smarter than this.  
  
It doesn’t matter if your costar has hands…like those hands…or that nose…or gods, that mile long neck…he’s your costar…and that means friends…not this.  
  
Period. End of discussion.  
  
He started the water after depositing his clothes in a pile by the door. He made it almost too hot before stepping in and easing himself under the water. He wasn’t even gay. Okay…so maybe bi, cause he’d obviously been attracted to boys before…and it wasn’t like he’d never let a guy suck him off…but that wasn’t the point.  
  
He shook his rattled head and tried to figure out what the point was…but…it slipped away from him as he reached for the shampoo. It smelled like Jared…or it was what Jared smelled like when he showed up to the set in the morning, his hair still wet.  
  
Okay. Enough of the shower. He rinsed off and stepped out, reaching blindly for the towel and pulling it across his face before opening his eyes and frowning. The door was open. He was pretty sure he’d shut it.  
  
Jensen slung the towel around his waist and wiped off the mirror. He looked like shit. Hangover was not the best look for him. Even his freckles seemed to sag as he leaned in to the mirror.   
  
He stiffened when a hand slid around his waist, setting a cup of coffee on the sink. His eyes flitted up to Jared, who still looked half asleep over his shoulder in the mirror. Jared smile a sleepy, goofy smile and brushed his lips along the back of Jensen’s neck. “Made coffee.” His arms were slipping around Jensen, pulling him back against the terry cloth of his robe, pulling him off balance, in more ways than just the physical.  
  
“Jared?”  
  
“Hmmm…?” His mouth was still on Jensen’s neck, pressing tiny kisses in some pattern he couldn’t discern.  
  
“We…I…shouldn’t have….last night was…”  
  
“I was wondering how long it would take.”  
  
Jensen stiffened even more. “For what?”  
  
Jared didn’t look up, just moved his mouth around Jensen’s skin, tracing a line down his shoulder. “You…this…” He tilted his head, resting his cheek on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen stared at him in the mirror.   
  
“I…what?”  
  
Jared’s hands moved up from Jensen’s waist, up to his chest, then lifted one to rest a finger against Jensen’s lips. “This.” He traced the full lower lip with his finger, watching Jensen carefully. “Think I didn’t know?”  
  
“Jare—“  
  
“Shhh…Drink your coffee…shave your face…I’m going to shower.” Jared moved around him, dropping his robe and turning the water back on. “Don’t think so much, Jen. Just…” He grinned as he stepped into the shower. “Go with the flow.”  
  
Jensen stood there, staring at the vague silhouette of Jared washing his hair. This wasn’t real. He should so be leaving. He lifted the coffee and sipped at it. Jared was humming. Humming. Like this wasn’t forty kinds of wrong.  
  
“I should go.”  
  
The shower curtain rattled and Jared stuck his soapy head out to look at him. “What?”  
  
Jensen closed his eyes. “I’m just…gonna go.” He opened his eyes when Jared made this…sound…like a pout…but vocal.  
  
Jared smiled…and Jensen felt his knees wobble. “Come here.”  
  
Despite his better judgment, Jensen took the two steps closer. Jared leaned down and kissed him…and Jensen couldn’t have moved if he was getting paid to. Jared’s tongue was hot and demanding and his hand was wrapping around the back of Jensen’s neck.  
  
“Don’t move.” Jared whispered. “I’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
He disappeared behind the curtain, the humming back as Jensen touched his lips and backed off a step. This was seriously the most wrong thing he had ever…well, except that girl in junior year…but that was not like this…Jensen was almost afraid of the intensity he’d felt from Jared just then.  
  
The water turned off before he could make up his mind, and Jared was standing there, dripping wet, naked…half hard. “You moved.” He was pouting. Jensen groaned.  
  
“Just…a step…so…you could…” he trailed off as Jared came at him, lost in the green eyes and the look…what was that look? “Jared…we should….talk or something…”  
  
Jared shook his head. “My turn, Jen.”  
  
Jensen swallowed and backed off a step. “For what?”  
  
Jared’s grin was wicked. “You’re not the only one with a fetish.” He caught Jensen’s hand and raised it between them. His eyes fixated on one large freckle mid-way up his arm and just like that, his lips closed over it, his tongue darting out, tasting his skin.   
  
Jensen’s back caught on the half-open door, shoving it closed as Jared moved up to another spot, near his shoulder. “Jared?”  
  
He lifted his head and damn but his smile was blinding and perfect and Jensen’s head hit the door. “Sometimes it’s all I can do not to do this to you where everyone can see.” Jared said fiercely. His finger was tracing over freckles on his shoulder and neck. “Love every one of them, Jen…want to kiss them all and lick them…want to taste you.”  
  
He ducked his head again, sucking against Jensen’s skin, over the freckle just off the side of his collarbone. “This one’s my favorite…its so fucking pretty…and this one…” His mouth moved up the side of Jensen’s neck.  
  
He was pretty sure the mewling noises he heard were coming from him. He was hard, incredibly hard considering Jared hadn’t done anything to his cock. Jared’s lips were on his ear, nipping lightly and licking the dark hollow behind it. “Want to taste you, Jen,” he said again.  
  
“I think you…you are, Jared.” Jensen panted. “Tongue…” Then that tongue was on his lips, begging to be sucked and Jensen was beyond refusing. It was Jared’s turn to groan as Jensen’s hands finally remembered how to move and rose up to touch Jared’s chest.   
  
Jared’s hands were on Jensen’s face now, tracing the freckles from his nose and over his cheeks…his lips following, kissing over his forehead and eyes, down over his still stubbly cheek and jaw…and before Jensen could do anything to stop him, Jared was on one knee, those lips moving over hip bones as his long fingers pulled at the towel…and then Jared’s lips were around his cock and Jensen’s head banged against the bathroom door.  
  
“Wait…wait…” He pushed fingers into Jared’s wet hair and pulled him back. “Not…you said…not like this…goes for you too.”  
  
Jared pouted up at him…”Bedroom…better…” Jared still didn’t look convinced, but stood as Jensen tried to get the door open. The journey to the bedroom was made harder by the state of his cock, leaking pre-cum and screaming for more…and by Jared’s hands on his hips, running over his ass….and the bed was a tumbled mess but it didn’t seem to matter as Jared maneuvered him closer and turned him.  
  
The kiss was hard and needy and Jared went back almost immediately to exploring Jensen’s freckles, tracing a new path over his chest and down…slowly pushing Jensen down onto the bed as he went to his knees, his hands splayed out over Jensen’s hips, holding him, pushing against him and then his mouth was opening, his eyes locked on Jensen’s as he touched his tongue to the tip of Jensen’s cock, licking at the moisture there before rising up to kiss him, sharing the bitter-salty taste.  
  
Jensen closed his eyes and leaned back…because it was too much….too much…and not enough and Jared’s mouth was like liquid fire moving over his skin, swallowing him deep while two fingers played with one nipple and his other hand slid under him to fondle his balls…and damn…just fucking damn. “Wait…wait…wait…” But Jared wasn’t listening this time…just sucking him in deeper, harder…and he wanted to warn him, but his words were gone and in their place was only moan and whimper and “Fuck”…and he jerked upward as he came, his cock filling Jared’s mouth and emptying into his throat…and he swallowed…the contractions of his throat milking even more from him.  
  
He fell backwards, all the way down to the mattress, yelling as his body contracted and Jared moved, his still damp body, slipping over Jensen’s skin, his cock hot and hard against his thigh…Jared’s kiss was sloppy and salty and damn Jensen could hardly move as Jared nestled against him. “Freckles…” Jared kissed and nipped at the one by his collarbone again.  
  
Jensen pulled Jared’s hand from somewhere near his hip and kissed it, then sucked a finger into his mouth. “Fingers.”  
  
Jared was breathing a little heavier as he lifted up to look at him. “No running away from this. I’m not going to let you.”  
  
Jensen shook his head. “Can’t move…no running.”  
  
“I’m serious, Jensen.”  
  
He closed his eyes and nodded. “I know.”  
  
“Good. Cause freckles aren’t all I have a thing for…and we have five days until we’re due back on set…and I’m going to map every…” Jared’s tongue curled over the curve of his neck. “…single…” His lips pressed against the smattering of tiny freckles at the corner of his eye. “…one of them before I let you go…”  
  
His grin was wicked and Jensen might have been afraid if he wasn’t so goddamn blessed out at the moment. Five days…with Jared’s fingers and Jensen’s freckles and god only knew what else…though as Jared’s cock rubbed against his thigh, Jensen was beginning to get an inkling.


End file.
